Cancer
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon gets good news and trying to tell to Andy, but everything goes awry when she suddenly realizes that he has cancer. Whether Andy will fight this insidious disease and whether they will be happy with Sharon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, I can't tell him that." Sharon threw the pregnancy test on her desk.

"Sharon, listen to me. You have to tell him that. Andy is the father of this child and he has a right to know." Andrea told her encouragingly. Sharon sighed wearily and sat on her desk. She closed her eyes for a moment. She looked confusedly and sadly to the pregnancy test.

"Well, I'll try." Several hours later, Sharon sat pensively in her office, wondering how to tell the news to Andy. She threw the pen and leaned back. She looked through the window of her office and saw Provenza, who talk with Julio. She quickly took off her glasses and walked toward them. She looked around and didn't see Andy.

"Lieutenant Provenza, where's Andy?" Sharon asked nervously. Provenza looked at his watch and sighed thoughtfully.

"Actually, I don't know Captain. I haven't spoken to him. He didn't told me that he would be late, but he still didn't come. '"

"Strange, Lieutenant Flynn never was late." Julio noted. Sharon needed to talk to Andy and tell him she is pregnant, but he for the first time was late for work. It was really weird. She decided to call him and went back into her office. She picked up the phone and immediately called him, but unsuccessfully. Andy didn't answer.

"What's happening?" Sharon muttered softly to herself. On the other hand, Andy slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He knew that he late for work, but he didn't have the strength to get out of bed. He rubbed his eyes when his phone rang again. He slowly picked up the phone in his hand and seeing Sharon's name on the screen, he sighed. He was convinced that she was worried about him because he was never late for work. He cleared his throat and decided to respond.

"Sharon?" he whispered softly.

"Andy, where are you? I'm so worried about you. Are you okay?" Sharon asked immediately. Andy sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine, just today I feel tired. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you." Sharon sighed with relief.

"I am glad that it was just fatigue. Andy, you want to come to you? Do you need help? '"

"No, Sharon, please. You're busy. I'll be tomorrow at work."

"Andy, I ..." Sharon wanted to offer him to go to dinner because she wanted to tell him the hard news, but Andy hung up abruptly. She leaned back thoughtfully. She didn't know what happened to Andy. He behaved very strangely. Especially today. Andy, however, didn't want to hang up the phone, but he was forced. He suddenly started coughing heavily and spat blood several times. This happened than 1 week but he didn't want to worry Sharon or the others. He realized that he must consult a doctor immediately, but he was fearful that this is a bad thing. He got up slowly from the bed and went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked exhausted as he had never. He sighed wearily, washed his face and with slow steps lay back in bed. He didn't want to worry Sharon, but didn't know how to hide it all, the whole change that is happening to him. He closed his eyes when he started coughing heavily. He picked up the phone and called Dr. Sanchez. Today, Andy was decided that he should consult a doctor. Several hours later, Sharon came out of her office. Provenza approached her.

"Captain, you talked with Flynn?" Sharon sighed.

"Yes, Lieutenant, we talked. He said he felt tired and that will be tomorrow at work. Nothing serious." Provenza nodded thoughtfully at the same time.

"Going to lunch, I guess?"

"Yes, I'll go to lunch with Andrea, but I'm not sure I'll be back. You can without me, right? '"

"Of course, Captain. We'll deal without you. If there is something important will immediately call you." he promised. Sharon nodded with a slight smile and walked away. Provenza sat on his desk. He decided to see Andy and headed to his home. Andy sat in the living room, still coughing heavily and spitting blood. It was quite unusual. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He cautiously opened the door, worrying that it could be Sharon. He saw Provenza front of him and rolled his eyes, wearily.

"Provenza, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Flynn, I'm just worried about you." Andy nodded and invited him inside. Sharon arrived at the restaurant, where Andrea was waiting for her.

"Well, you talk to Andy?" Sharon sighed wearily and looked sadly.

"No, actually, Andy today didn't come to work. I called him and he told me that today feels tired, but tomorrow will be at work. I don't know what to do. I would like to tell him I'm pregnant, but I don't know how." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, this evening go to his apartment. This will be best." Sharon thought and nodded slightly.

"I think you're right. Provenza looked carefully at his friend. Andy was still coughing.

"Andy, you should see a doctor." Provenza said sternly. Andy took a deep breath.

"I know, Provenza, I have an appointment tonight. ''

"Very well, I'll go with you. '"

"No, no need. ''

"Stop Flynn, I want to be there. Besides the captain ... -''

"I don't want to say anything of Sharon. You'll not tell her anything." Andy warned coughing. Provenza shook his head.

"But why? She has a right to know. You can't lie to her. ''

"Louie, I beg you. I just want to confirm the results, then I'll tell her, but not now." Provenza nodded slightly. He couldn't insist anymore.

* * *

In the evening, Sharon comes home tired and threw her keys. She went into the living room and saw Rusty, who watched movie. She sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, you come early." he noted.

"Yes, just today we didn't have an important case, the team can handle. If there is something important, they'll call me." she explained. Rusty nodded and turned his attention to the movie. Sharon sighed and looked at her watch.

"I'll prepare something for dinner." she said and went into the kitchen. At this point, Andy and Provenza were in the hospital. They sat in the waiting room while Andy's results are ready. Andy was grateful that he has the support of his best friend.

"Louie, I'm really afraid." Andy admitted. Provenza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Andy. Everything will be fine. The results will be good."

"I hope." he sighed. After a few minutes, Dr. Sanchez called Andy in his office. Provenza decided to wait outside.

"You were explained your complaints." Sanchez said thoughtfully looking at the results.

"Yes, Doctor, just 1 week I cough loudly, spit blood and sometimes feel dizzy. What are the results?" Andy looked carefully to the doctor. Dr. Sanchez sighed.

"Mr. Flynn, I have no very good news for you." Andy's face suddenly faded.

"What's up doctor?" Andy asked, eager to know the truth.

"As I looked I saw the results that some of your brain cells are broken down and ... and ... was formed brain tumor about 3 cm ..." Andy's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe it.

"But how is that possible?"

"Look ... I know it's very difficult for you, but it's true. We'll do everything possible to save your life, I assure you." Andy wiped his tears.

"What is going to happen now?" he asked. Dr. Sanchez sighed.

"We'll take samples from you and seek bone marrow donor, and until then you'll be on chemotherapy."

"How fast can you find such a donor?" Andy asked.

"I can't clarify, but sometimes just go weeks, months, but may take longer and patients ..." the doctor couldn't finish. After half an hour, Andy came up with the results in hand. Provenza approached him and felt the anxiety in his eyes.

"Andy, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Andy sighed wearily and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes, it's all right, let's get out of here." he decided to lie to hide his illness, particularly from Sharon. Provenza, however, felt that he wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

Several hours later, Andy was sitting thoughtfully at his home. "What will I tell Sharon? How do I say this to Nicole? To my friends?" he thought, and tears ran down his cheeks. He knew that this disease is severe, but didn't know how to hide it. Especially from Sharon. Sharon was determined to tell him about her pregnancy and went to his home. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath and knocked. Andy cautiously opened the door, as if his heart stopped when he saw Sharon. He invited her inside. They sat on the couch in silence. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, everything okay?" she asked anxiously. Andy smiled, trying to hide the truth. He kissed her on the cheek and stroked her face.

"It's okay, don't worry." Sharon sighed and bit her lip.

"Andy, I must tell you something important. Today I received ...-" Sharon would say anything when she saw his results on the table. She took them and looked at them. Andy was petrified.

"Andy, what is it?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Andy sighed helplessly. He could not do anything, she would find out the truth. Sharon's eyes widened as she read the paper.

"Andy, you ...-"

"Yes, Sharon, I'm very sick. I have cancer." he confessed and tears ran down his cheeks. Sharon hugged him and wept with him.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Sharon wants to say she is pregnant, but she learns that Andy has cancer. Whether Andy will fight this insidious disease and whether they will be happy with Sharon and their unborn child, which he still doesn't know? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharon was still in shock. She was ready to tell him that they'll have a child, but now that she'd learned it wasn't easy. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at Andy sadly.

"But how is that possible?" she shouted loudly. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"Actually, I didn't want to tell you, but you already know and I can't hide it anymore. Sharon you can't imagine how I feel since I learned all this. I am living corpse." Sharon shushed and caressed his face. She put his results on the table back and hugged him hard.

"You can overcome this Andy. Believe me, you can. I'll always be with you. We'll walk this difficult path together." she encouraged him, but Andy felt hopeless. He looked into her green eyes with a slight smile and stroked her hair.

"Maybe this is the end. ''

"No, this isn't the end! This can't be the end because we ..." Sharon was about to say that she is pregnant when she decides that this isn't the right time. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"We what?" he repeated. Sharon took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Because you'll overcome this difficult disease. What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing. He just said that they would take samples from me and will look for bone marrow donor."

"When can they find such a donor?" Andy sighed.

"It may take days, months, years, but may never be found and..." Andy didn't finish the thought. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We have to tell the others. ''

"I can't Sharon, especially Nicole. How do I tell her that?" Sharon took his hand reassuringly.

"Don't think about it, I'll tell them. But be sure: you'll be better as before. You'll overcome this because I'll always be there." Sharon couldn't believe what was happening. On the other hand, Provenza sat thoughtful. He wanted to understand what hides Andy. "What are his results? Is it something serious?" he muttered softly to himself. He looked at his watch and decided to call him. He tried several times without success. Andy lay on the bed, thinking. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially with Nicole. He was very worried about his daughter. Now that Sharon knew he was feeling a little more relaxed, but the thought that this is the end, he couldn't throw off his head. Sharon returned home exhausted. She threw her keys and went into the living room, where Rusty was waiting for her.

"Mom, where have you been? I'm worried about you." Sharon sighed wearily and sat beside him. Rusty looked at her carefully. "You're crying. What happened?" he asked, worried. Sharon wiped her tears and took his hand.

"Today I learned two things. Something wonderful, which I can only dream, and something so bad for not even I would have thought." Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"What? Wait a minute. I don't understand."

"Rusty, I just... I was with Andy and I wanted to tell him that ... I'm pregnant." Rusty's eyes widened.

"Pregnant? That's ... Wow ... It really is surprising news, I'm still in shock. ''

"You happy?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not? I'll be very happy if I have a sibling." Sharon smiled sadly. "How did react Andy? I'm sure he's very happy." Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"No, he doesn't know and I don't know whether he'll be able to learn."

"But why?"

"Rusty, Andy is very ill. He has a dangerous disease. He... He has cancer." Rusty went into shock.

"What? How?"

"I don't know, he just didn't feel better than one week and coughing heavily. In fact, all we thought it was just a cold, but he was spitting blood, and today, he consulted a doctor who confirmed that he has ... cancer..." Rusty hugged his mother.

"Mom, what happens now? Andy will be good, right?" he asked reliably. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope so. Now, they'll take samples from him and look for bone marrow donor."

"Nicole? She knows? '"

"No, but I called her, she is about to be here. I need to tell her. She's his daughter." Rusty grabbed his mother's hand.

"The baby? You'll say you're pregnant, right?" Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm still not sure. He now feels very bad and ...-"

"Mom, you have to tell him. This will give him hope, he can overcome this disease. Tell him." Sharon smiled slightly. Provenza, however, insisted much. Andy picked up the phone in his hand.

"What do yoy want, Provenza?" he asked indifferently.

"Flynn, I just worry about you. Constantly thinking about your results. You didn't tell me anything. Is all right?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Provenza, please, I don't want to talk right now. I need to be alone." he hung up the phone. "Surely there is something important." Provenza murmured nervously. Sharon had told everything to Nicole. She didn't know what to say at this time.

"But why, my father didn't tell me anything?" she asked, weeping. Sharon took her hand.

"He didn't want to worry you, Nicole. In fact, he didn't want to tell me too, but I saw the results and he couldn't hide anymore. '"

"But what happens now?" I'm afraid that..."

"No, Andy will overcome this insidious disease. We'll inspire him courage." Nicole wiped her tears.

"You're right. We have to be with him at this difficult time." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I want to take care of Andy, I want to be together."

"Sharon, this may give him courage, but you should tell him you're pregnant." Nicole insisted. Sharon sighed wearily and put her hands on her face.

"Do you think it would be better? '"

"Absolutely. I'm sure dad will be very happy. You have to tell him. He'll have another reason to fight this disease. Please, Sharon, I beg you, tell him." Sharon took a deep breath, looked at her watch and nodded slightly.

"I'll tell him as soon as possible, but before that, I must say everything about Andy's disease to the team."

* * *

The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast for Rusty. She couldn't eat because of nausea she feels. She put the breakfast on the table and took the phone. Andy was awakened by the ringing. He sighed when he saw the Sharon's name.

"Sharon ..." he said quietly.

"Good morning, Andy, you will come to work today, right?" Andy looked at the clock. He suddenly began to cough again.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but ... I don't feel good." he admitted. Sharon closed her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks, silently.

"I understand, I'll come to see you. '"

"No, Sharon, you're pretty busy. The team can do without me, but not without their captain."

"Lieutenant Flynn! Stop talking nonsense. I'll join you." she said sternly. Andy sighed and smiled slightly.

"Well, you're the boss. I'll wait." He hung up and lay back, coughing harder. At this point, Rusty sat down thoughtfully. Sharon smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Sharon felt his anxiety and sat beside him.

"Rusty, is there any problem, it seems that you haven't slept?" Rusty sighed.

"No, I haven't slept. In fact, that night I'm thinking about Andy. This isn't fair. He is now suffering from a very bad disease and he doesn't that he'll have a child. "Sharon squeezed his hand.

"Rusty, this will be difficult, but I'm confident that Andy will overcome all because of his unborn child." Rusty looked at his mother.

"You tell him?"

"Yes, I think that if he knows it will be easier."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon walked toward his office. Provenza immediately went to her.

"Captain, where's Andy? He still hasn't come, although he said he would be here today. "Sharon sighed and put her hand on Provenza's shoulder.

"Lieutenant, I think that I should tell you something important." A few minutes later, Sharon called the team to tell them about Andy's disease. When they heard they were all in shock. Especially Provenza, who didn't expect to hear such a thing. Sharon shared all this with Andrea and how much she's afraid that she may lose Andy forever.

"Sharon, you can't think so. You must be relaxed, especially in your condition. And don't forget that you need to tell Andy that you expect a child. "Sharon sighed wearily.

"I don't know, I'll tell him as soon as possible, but I'm afraid from the worst." Andrea squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be alright, don't worry. I'm convinced that Andy will overcome this." On the other hand, Nicole was having breakfast with her father. She tried to give him courage nonetheless. Andy was glad that he has his daughter's support. She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him hard.

"I've always loved to sleep so." Andy kissed her forehead.

"I know. I know there will be many changes in our lives." Nicole looked at her father sadly.

"No, Dad, everything will be fine. We're all with you. You'll be better, I promise you." Andy stroked her hair.

"I want to believe, but it's difficult."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was with Andy. She had decided to tell him the truth. He had a right to know.

"Andy, how are you feeling? '"

"A little tired, but I'm fine." He sighed and smiled softly. Sharon nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, you'll get over it. ''

"No, Sharon, we can't lie, I ...- ''

"Andy, you have to overcome that. If not for us, for your unborn child." Andy's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute ... unborn child?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Yes, Andy, and I'm pregnant. You must overcome this disease for our child."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy was still in shock. He looked confused to Sharon and didn't know what to say. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, why are you silent?" she asked softly. Andy sighed wearily and looked at her with a sad smile.

"Sharon, you're pregnant? Really?" Sharon nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, Andy. I learned this 2 days ago but I couldn't tell you." Andy leaned back and dropped her hand. Sharon stared at him questioningly.

"Sharon, if you had told me this news a few days ago, I really would have been happy. But now that I'm sick of that evil disease, I ...-" Sharon hushed quietly.

"Andy, it means that you don't want this child?" Andy immediately took her hand and stroked her face.

"No, of course not, Sharon. I want this child and I'm very happy. I would love to have a child with you - our child." he corrected. Sharon smiled softly, her eyes filled with tears. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He hugged her gently.

"I love you." she said. Andy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I love you very much. I want to be with you and our child, but ...-" He didn't finish the thought. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly.

"But what?" she repeated in anticipation. Andy took a deep breath.

"Sharon, we can't deceive ourselves that everything's okay. Sharon, I'm very sick and you very well know that if no transplant, I can ...-" Sharon hugged him hard.

"Stop! Please, Andy, stop! Don't say that. You'll be fine. We'll find a bone marrow donor and this transplant will be successful. I assure you, believe me." she wanted to give him courage, but Andy wasn't so sure. He wanted to believe her words, but it wasn't so easy. Now that he knew the woman of his life, expect their child, everything was harder. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to hide his tears. He was afraid he would never see his unborn child. He was very happy, but sad at the same time. He just didn't know how to behave as before. Nothing was as before. Everything was a blur, a darkness, a dead end. Andy couldn't find the right path. He didn't know what to do and was helpless. He knew that he has Sharon's support, however, everything was like a nightmare. After a few minutes of silence, Sharon took Andy's hand and stroked his face with a smile.

"Andy, I want you to be with me. I want to live together. I don't want to leave you here alone." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, honey, I'm not alone. Nicole comes to visit me." Sharon frowned.

"Andy, she's your daughter, but she doesn't live here with you, she just coming to visit. You're alone, but I don't want that. You can't imagine how will be happy Rusty, if you come with me right now. " She looked at him imploringly. Andy nodded with a smile. He agreed, knowing that those days may be last. On the other hand, Nicole was with Rusty at Sharon's apartment. Rusty tried to give her courage, but Nicole couldn't accept the truth that her father was ill. Rusty handed a cup of coffee to her and sat beside her. Nicole nodded with a slight smile. Rusty looked at her carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Nicole sighed sadly.

"I don't know. Ever since I found out that my father is sick, I'm not well."

"Look, Nicole, I really love Andy as my father. The last thing I want is he to be like this. But, I assure you, he'll be fine. Everything will be all right. '"

"I would like to believe, but it's not so easy. Incidentally, Sharon probably told him that she is pregnant." Rusty shook his head and shrugged. At that moment, the door opened and Sharon and Andy came together. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise.

"Dad." Nicole immediately hugged her father, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm fine." he said softly with a smile. Sharon threw the keys and sat down beside them.

"Hey, Andy, very glad you're here." Rusty said, and smiled.

"Always will be." said Sharon and looked at Andy.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to wash my face." Andy interrupted.

"Of course. We'll wait here." Sharon said, watching Andy's slow movements. Sharon put her hands on her face. Nicole sat closer to her.

"Sharon, are you okay?" She nodded slightly and took shallow breaths.

"Yes, I just feel tired and the nausea continues. ''

"Mom, you haven't eaten anything." Rusty noted concerned. Nicole looked sternly at her.

"Sharon, you're pregnant. You have to eat healthy." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Okay, I'm fine. At the moment, the only thing I think is Andy's health. I can't go to see him like that."

"Me too. I don't want my father to be like this. I can't stand it." Sharon stroked her hair.

"I'm convinced that the doctors will find a bone marrow donor, and all will be well. Tomorrow I'll go talk to his doctor." Andy stood before the mirror and looked at his expression. He wiped his tears. He had never felt so helpless as now. That he is suffering from this insidious disease and that Sharon is pregnant ... It all seemed so confusing, so pointless. But he really wanted their child. He washed his face and returned to the living room.

"Dad, are you okay?" Nicole asked anxiously. Andy smiled and took her hand.

"I'm fine dear, don't worry."

"Andy, I like to play chess together someday." Rusty said. Andy smiled.

"Maybe. But I promise you." Several hours later, Nicole had gone and Rusty was in his room. Sharon prepared dinner and sat next to Andy. Although she couldn't eat anything because of the nausea she felt, she wanted Andy to eat dinner, as he usually did. He was playing with his food thoughtfully and Sharon immediately sensed that. She took his hand and looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Andy, why don't you eat?" Andy sighed.

"Sharon, just I have no appetite." Sharon sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Andy, you've never been so." He looked at her.

"Yes, you're right, Sharon. I've never been so and nothing is as before. Everything changed. Absolutely everything." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, you have to think positively. Everything will be all right, you need to realize that. You'll be good as before. You should be for our child." Andy put his hand on her belly.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. I feel completely different. Different emotions going through me. Happiness, sadness, anxiety, despair, helplessness, fear. I feel it all at once. And if I have to admit ... Sharon I'm really scared. I'm scared that I'll not see our child." Sharon hushed quietly.

"Don't say that, please. You'll see our child, we'll be very happy, I promise you." She snuggled against him. Andy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He stroked her hair. The next morning, Andy slowly opened his eyes. Every day, he felt even more exhausted. The doctor had warned him that they should start chemotherapy, but Andy didn't want to accept that. He was afraid. Sharon prepared and sat beside him. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him gently.

"Good morning." she said softly.

"Good morning."

"Andy, the breakfast is ready. Rusty's waiting for you." Andy smiled slightly and began to cough. Sharon handed him a glass of water.

"Sharon, today I'll be at work." he said. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, you don't need. ''

"Sharon, please. I want to live as before." he insisted. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly.

"Well, we need to talk about something else." she began hesitantly. Andy looked at her confused and questioning.

"What?"

"Andy, you have to accept the chemotherapy." Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, please understand me ...- '"

"Andy, I understand. But you have to accept the chemotherapy until we find a bone marrow donor." She looked at him imploringly. Andy took a deep breath and agreed. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtful. She constantly looked out the window to see Andy and Provenza. She smiled, seeing them argue again. Suddenly Andrea went inside. She hugged Sharon and sat beside her.

"Sharon, how are you? How's Andy?"

"I'm well, but Andy ... This morning, I convinced him for the chemotherapy." Andrea squeezed her hand.

"This is a difficult test for him and for all of us. You told him you're pregnant? "Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, he was glad, but at the same time, he is afraid that he'll not see his child. I try to gave him courage that he'll see our baby, but ...-" Sharon sighed and wept. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine." Sharon looked at her with a sad smile.

"Andrea, can you come with me to the hospital? I want to talk to Andy's doctor." Andrea nodded.

"Of course Sharon. Let's go." Sharon took her jacket and purse and they left together. On the other hand, Andy talked to Provenza about his fear. Provenza put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and said, "Andy, you have to fight more than ever. Now that you know that you'll have a child, you have to be stronger. Everything will be fine." Andy sighed wearily.

"Louie, I'm helpless. I'm scared that I'll not see my child. '"

"Stop this nonsense. Everything will be fine and you'll see your child. Just trust me." Provenza tried to calm him down. Andy nodded, hoping that everything will be fine as before.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharon and Andrea arrived at the hospital. Sharon took a deep breath when they arrived at the doctor's office. Andrea squeezed her shoulder and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon nodded slightly. She knocked on the door. Andy's doctor kindly invited them to talk about his disease.

"I'm Sharon Flynn. I want you to explain everything about Andy's disease, please." Andrea looked at her questioningly. Sharon Flynn? She smiled slightly, knowing that she wants to be officially Mrs. Flynn. The doctor sighed.

"You know that we need to do a bone marrow transplant. '"

"Yes, I know that. But ... I feel Andy begins to lose hope every day. You still haven't found a suitable donor? The doctor shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. We talked with all blood banks, but there is no suitable. We have another opportunity." Sharon's eyes widened.

"What opportunity?" she asked reliably.

"There may be a suitable donor in his family. ''

"So, you want to say that everyone should do blood tests to determine if there is a suitable donor in the family?" Andrea intervene. The doctor nodded.

"Exactly. There are a lot high probability of find a suitable bone marrow donor from his relatives." Sharon sighed with relief somewhat.

"It's very good. But I want to know more. What's Andy's state now?"

"For now, the situation is not complicated Mrs. Flynn. But what worries me is that we can't find a suitable donor. Please talk with your family. We need to do these blood tests. Maybe we still have hope." the doctor encouraged. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her stomach is pressed out of fear. Andrea grabbed Sharon's hand, for support. On the other hand, Provenza tried to improve Andy's mood, but this was not possible. Andy felt more exhausted and helpless, like never before. Provenza looked at his watch.

"Hey, Louie, where's Sharon?" Andy asked quietly.

"Don't worry, she's with Andrea. They'll be here any minute." Andy nodded in response. Now he lay pinned to the bed. He felt like in captivity, in a grid that can't come out. In the living room, Nicole and Rusty sat in silence.

"You know, Rusty, now really I can't stand to see my dad like that. I can't . I can see how he loses hope every day, every hour, every minute, every second." Nicole said, her eyes filled with tears. Rusty squeezed her shoulder.

"Calm down, Nicole. I'm sure Andy will fight this. I know it's hard, but he's always been strong. Now that he knows that mom 's pregnant, he has the courage to continue to fight." Nicole smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes, you're right. It's so joyful news, but in this situation we can't be happy. I'm afraid I'll lose him. I'm sorry for the lost time. Yes, he has made many mistakes in the past but he is the best father in the world for me. I'm sorry. " Rusty nodded sadly. Provenza joined them.

"How's Dad?" asked Nicole. Provenza sighed and shrugged.

"He is... tired and exhausted. I don't want to see my friend so, but ...- '"

"Hey, Lieutenant, we mustn't lose hope. I'm confident that Andy will fight it." Rusty said immediately. Provenza took his hand.

"I hope kid." Suddenly the door opened and Sharon threw the keys, moving into the living room. She took a deep breath and sat down next to the others.

"Lieutenant Provenza, I'm glad you're here. '"

"Oh, Captain, of course I'll be here. Andy is my friend. How are you?" Sharon shook her head and shrugged sadly.

"I don't know. Even now I don't feel whether I am alive or dead." Rusty shushed softly and hugged his mother.

"Mom, don't talk like that, please." Sharon kissed him on the cheek.

"How's Andy?"

"He's in his room and sleep." Provenza said hastily.

"Sharon, where have you been?" Nicole asked. Sharon sighed and replied, "I was at Andy's doctor. I wanted to talk to him about Andy's disease."

"And what did he say?" Nicole asked impatiently.

"He said that there is another opportunity to find a suitable donor. Tomorrow, the whole family should do blood tests. The doctor said that there is great opportunity, someone from the family to be appropriate."

"This is great news, Sharon. I'm his daughter. If I'm appropriate, I'll be very happy. I want to save my dad. At all costs." Sharon smiled sadly and walked to Andy's room. Sharon went quietly in the room. She smiled, seeing that he finally fell asleep. She sat quietly next to him and kissed him lightly. She put her hand on her belly. What unhappiness ... she was pregnant with their child, but Andy was sick. They couldn't enjoy the news for their baby. Especially Andy who felt that he would never see his child. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped her tears. Suddenly Andy slowly opened his eyes and smiled, seeing Sharon. She squeezed his hand.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just felt that you were here." Andy said with a smile and sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's better when you're with me. So ... I hope you're well. ''

"Don't worry. I and the baby are fine." she said with a sad smile. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"The baby ... Sharon, I would be very happy if the situation was different. ''

"What do you mean? You're not happy?" Andy sighed wearily.

"No, Sharon, I'm very happy. To have a child with you is my greatest desire, but ..."

"But what?" Sharon repeated.

"Sharon, I'm very sick. I'll probably not see our child never." Sharon hushed and hugged him tightly.

"No, Andy. Please don't talk like that. Everything will be fine. Trust me. I talked to your doctor. There is an opportunity to find a suitable donor. Tomorrow all the family will do blood tests. We mustn't lose hope. I'm convinced that at least Nicole will be appropriate. " Andy smiled reliably.

"I hope Sharon. I hope you're right." She kissed him gently on the lips.

The next morning, everyone was in the hospital for a blood test. Sharon was happy to see their whole team there.

"Thank you for being here."

"Captain, we'll do our best." Amy said.

"Yes, Captain. We want Andy to be healthy as before." Sanchez said. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Captain, don't worry. They'll find a suitable donor." Mike said encouragingly.

"Mike's right. Just we shouldn't lose hope." Buzz said. Sharon smiled. Provenza breakfasted with Andy in the kitchen.

"Hey, Louie, everyone is in the hospital. Why you're here?" Provenza grinned.

"Look, Andy, I did blood tests early in the morning. I'm with you because you're my friend, and Sharon warned me to take care of you." Andy sighed wearily.

"Thank you."

"Why? We're friends, Andy." he smiled. Andy smiled, seeing Sharon, Nicole and Rusty.

"How are you Dad?" Nicole immediately kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine dear."

"Hey, Andy, I hope that everything's fine." Rusty said with a smile. Andy nodded and took his hand.

"Everything kid." Sharon sighed wearily and slowly joined them.

"How are you, Captain?" greeted Provenza. Sharon smiled, sitting next to Andy.

"Very good lieutenant." Turning her attention to Andy, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Very good. Don't worry."

"When will the results be ready?" asked Provenza.

"The doctor will call me in the evening. I hope that we can find a suitable donor. '' Sharon said.

"Oh, I'm confident we'll succeed." Nicole smiled reliable.

That evening, Sharon was in Andy's arms, their hands entwined on her belly. He kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Andy, you want a boy or a girl?" she asked curiously. Andy thought sadly.

"I don't know, honey, it doesn't matter. I just want the baby to be healthy." Sharon frowned.

"Andy, I know that. But nevertheless, what do you want?" she asked again. Andy sighed, rubbing her back, he replied,

"Well, I want a boy. I want when you look at our son to see me, when I'm not with you. '"

"Andy, stop this nonsense!" Sharon said sternly. Andy sighed.

"Sharon, you have to accept this truth." Suddenly, her phone rang. Sharon immediately grabbed the phone, seeing the doctor called.

"Yes, Doctor, I listen to you. What are the results? '"

"We examined the tissue compatibility. I'm sorry Mrs. Flynn. But unfortunately, nobody in the family is not suitable donor." Sharon froze for a moment and looked at Andy, sadly.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
